The present invention relates to compositions and methods for controlling and treating adult lice and nits (or ova) of species of the order of Anoplura, including but not limited to pediculus capitis, pediculus humanus and pthiris pubic, by applying a composition of pediculicides and ovacides in solution to skin and hair, including but not limited to human skin and hair. The compositions comprise effective pediculicidal agents and ovacidal agents which are solubilized to promote penetration of the ova. More particularly, the effective pediculicidal agents and ovacidal agents are spinosad, Spinosyn A, Spinosyn D, or combinations thereof.
Lice present a source of serious health problems worldwide for man and animals. Not only do lice carry a variety of bacteria on their outer surfaces, but in their fecal matter as well. Lice transmit the bacteria to their hosts through puncture wounds which are inflicted during feeding, since lice must feed from their host""s blood. Ailments ranging from skin infections to typhus can be traced back to lice infestation.
Lice belong to the order Anoplura. Specific species that affect human beings include pediculus capitis (head lice), pediculus humanus (body lice) and pthiris pubic (pubic lice). Lice are capable of spreading rapidly. A fertilized female lays about six to eight eggs, or nits, every twenty-four hours. It has been estimated that a single female louse and her daughters could have 112,778 offspring in a period of forty-eight days.
Pediculus capitis clings to the hair shaft when feeding, mating, and laying eggs. Removal of nits is particularly difficult, as each nit is cemented to a shaft of hair by a glycoprotein glue, acting as a binding cement. Lice eggs themselves are covered by a chitinous sheath which surrounds both the nit and the attached hair shaft.
Various methods and compositions have been used to remove lice, for example mechanical removal with combs and chemical removal with insecticides (known as pediculicides). Pediculicides, such as lindane and various permethrins, have been used in conjunction with shampoos for killing and rinsing out lice. However, as noted in the prior art, the use of these methods and compositions is not entirely effective in controlling head lice, as some lice often survive the treatment. Indeed, the National Pediculosis Association has reported that twenty to eighty percent of nits survive initial pediculicide treatment, resulting in reinfestation.
In the prior art, pyrethrum, permethrin, and lindane pesticides, all work as central nervous system toxins on lice. Their effectiveness depends on their ability to reach the functioning central nervous system on lice. Unfortunately, nits do not develop a functioning central nervous system until they are between three and four days old, during an average incubation period of approximately ten days. As a result, only sixty to seventy percent of nits treated can be killed upon application of one of these pediculicides.
Moreover, recently, lice may have begun to develop resistance to current pediculicides. For example, resistance has already been documented in Europe, United States and Israel. Thus, a new active to kill lice and their eggs is desirable.
It has been discovered that Spinosyn A and Spinosyn D, compounds that have been used as insecticides for turf building and ornamental plants may be used for killing lice. Spinosyn A and Spinosyn D are components of a fermentation product derived from the bacterium species Saccharopolyspora spinosa. The bacteria decomposes much of the organic matter in soil and the most active metabolites from this fermentation were identified as Spinosyn A and D.
The chemical structure of spinosad contains two sugar molecules, one located at each end. A tetracyclic ring structure joins the two sugars. This structure is one of a class of compounds called macrolides. The chemical structure of spinosyns has the general formula of: 
R is defined as any chemical group which provides pediculicidal and ovacidal properties, most preferably H and CH3.
It is known that Spinosyn A and Spinosyn D are useful as insecticides against Lepidoptera and Diptera species. Spinosyns have been used in a pediculicidal shampoo. The prior art does not teach the use of spinosyns in solution.
Known pediculicides have been noted to be ineffective on killing ova. Thus, the use of these pediculicides results in a reinfestation of the hair or skin as soon as the ova hatch, since the treatment was ineffective in controlling and killing the ova. A need has arisen to develop an effective treatment for both adult lice and their ova in a cosmetically elegant form.
The present invention includes a composition comprising an effective amount of one or more agents having pediculicidal and ovacidal properties for adult lice and nits of a specie of order Anoplura in solution.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises pediculicidal agents and ovacidal agents in solution for adult lice and nits which comprise the chemical structure of: 
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a composition comprising a mixture of spinosyn A and spinosyn D in an approximate weight ratio of 85:15, water, methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride crosslinked with 1,9 decadiene, propylene glycol, a mixture of cetyl and stearyl alcohols, ceteareth-20, stearalkonium chloride, benzyl alcohol, pentylene glycol, isopropyl alcohol, BHT and sodium hydroxide.
The present invention includes a method of controlling adults and ova of the species of order Anoplura by topically applying to one or more of skin and hair a composition comprising an effective amount of one or more agents having pediculicidal and ovacidal properties for adult lice and nits of a specie of order Anoplura in solution. The pediculicidal and ovacidal properties include the abilities to control adult lice and lice ova (or nits).
The present invention includes a method of controlling adults and ova of the species of order Anoplura by topically applying to one or more of skin and hair a composition comprising an effective amount of one or more agents having pediculicidal and ovacidal properties for adult lice and nits of a specie of order Anoplura in solution, which agents comprise the chemical structure of: 
The present invention includes a method of controlling adults and ova of the species of order Anoplura by topically applying to one or more of skin and hair a composition comprising a mixture of spinosyn A and spinosyn D in an approximate weight ratio of 80:20, water, methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride crosslinked with 1,9 decadiene, propylene glycol, a mixture of cetyl and stearyl alcohols, ceteareth-20, stearalkonium chloride, benzyl alcohol, pentylene glycol, isopropyl alcohol, BHT and sodium hydroxide.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a method of controlling adults and ova of the species of order Anoplura by topically applying to one or more of skin and hair a composition comprising about 1 to about 2.2% of Spinosyn A and D in an approximate weight ratio of 85:15, about 44% deionized water, about 1.1 Stabileze QM, about 3% propylene glycol, about 3% cetostearyl alcohol NF, about 0.9% Ceteareth-20, about 4.17% stearalkonium chloride (or Ammonyx 4 (18%)), about 10% benzyl alcohol, about 6% hexylene glycol, about 4% pentylene glycol, about 20% isoproyl alcohol, about 0.1% BHT and about 1.2 to about 1.9% sodium hydroxide (10% solution).
A further separate embodiment of the present invention is a method for solubilizing agents having pediculicidal and ovacidal properties comprising combining one or more solvents and an effective amount of one or more agents having pediculicidal and ovacidal properties; wherein the agents comprise a chemical structure of: 
The present invention relates to a composition comprising an effective amount of agents with pediculicidal and ovacidal properties in a cosmetically elegant solution or emulsion, including but not limited to imidacloprid, spinosad, a spinosyn, Spinosyn A, Spinosyn D, any component produced from the Saccharopolyspora spinosa species or combinations. Additionally, the present invention includes the method of applying a pediculicide and ovacide composition in solution to hair or skin for the control of adults and nits of a specie of the order Anoplura.
Spinosyn A and Spinosyn D are also known as A83543A and A83543D respectively. Both Spinosyn A and Spinosyn D are the major components of a fermentation product known as A83543. This fermentation product, A83543, is produced by the species Saccharopolyspora spinosa. 
What is meant by xe2x80x9can effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to an amount of imidacloprid, spinosad, spinosyn, Spinosyn A, Spinosyn D or a combination thereof sufficient to decrease the number of live lice and viable nits, i.e. eggs. The effective amount can typically range from greater than about 0% to about 10%, preferably, about 0.5% to about 5%. (All percentages in this disclosure are weight percentages.)
When xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d refers to solvents, solubilizing agents or solutions, the term means that the solvents solubilize the pediculicidal agents and ovacidal agents and also that the solution has a concentration that effectively controls the lice and ova.
What is meant by xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d refers to that of an animal, preferably a mammal, most preferably a human. Skin that would be commonly prone to nits includes that of the scalp, body, and pubis areas.
What is meant by xe2x80x9cto controlxe2x80x9d is to reduce the number of viable nits and live lice. The extent of reduction accomplished by the composition depends upon the application rate of the composition, the choice of imidacloprid, spinosad, spinosyn, Spinosyn A, Spinosyn D, any component produced from the Saccharopolyspora spinosa species and a combination thereof, and the species of Anoplura targeted.
The order Anoplura includes the following families: echniophtiriidae, enderleinellidae, haematopinidae, linognathidae, pecaroecidae, pediculidae, polyplacidae, and pthiridae. Examples of species in the order Anoplura include, but are not limited to pediculus humanus, pediculus capitis, and pthiris pubis. These three species are known more commonly as the body louse, head louse, and pubic louse.
What is meant by xe2x80x9csolubilizing agentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csolventxe2x80x9d refers to solvents capable of solubilizing the pediculicides and ovacides, preferably in the minimum amount required to solubilize the pediculicides and ovacides, preferably about 3% propylene glycol, about 10% benzyl alcohol, about 6% hexylene glycol, about 4% pentylene glycol, and about 20% isopropyl alcohol. Examples of solubilizing agents include, but are not limited to, glycols, for example, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, pentylene glycol, and methoxypolyethylene glycol, hexylene glycol, butylene glycol; benzyl alcohol; isopropyl alcohol; preferably penetylene glycol; combinations of pentylene glycol, benzyl alcohol and isopropyl alcohol, either with or without one of the following: hexylene glycol, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, methoxypolyethylene glycol or propylene glycol; or combinations of hexylene glycol, butylene glycol, benzyl alcohol and isopropyl alcohol (xe2x80x9cSolvent Matricesxe2x80x9d). These Solvent Matrices are capable of solubilizing poorly soluble drugs, including but not limited to imidacloprid, spinosad, spinosyn, spinosyn A, spinosyn D, any component produced by the Saccharopolyspora spinosa species and a combination thereof. These Solvent Matrices have the additional function of aiding in the penetration of the ova of the louse.
The compositions of this invention comprise an effective amount of pediculicidal agents and ovacidal agents in solution, used for controlling lice and its ova. The solvents are beneficial because they solubilize the pediculicidal agents and ovacidal agents, and also promote the penetration of the ova so that the ovacidal agents are highly effective. Without being bound by a mechanism, the present invention is believed to better penetrate lice and its ova. Additionally, the compositions of this invention are cosmetically elegant. The preferred solvents are benzyl alcohol, pentylene glycol, isopropyl alcohol, hexylene glycol, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and combinations thereof. More particularly, the pediculicidal agents and ovacidal agents may be, including but not limited to imidacloprid, spinosad, spinosyn, Spinosyn A, Spinosyn D, any component produced from the Saccharopolyspora spinosa species or a combination thereof. The preferred pediculicidal agent and ovacidal agent is a combination of Spinosyn A and Spinosyn D in a weight ratio of 85/15 or 80/20.
The compositions disclosed in this patent have an improved solubility of pediculicides and ovacides, including but not limited to imidacloprid, spinosad, spinosyn, Spinosyn A, Spinosyn D, any component produced from the Saccharopolyspora spinosa species or a combination thereof, which yields a more effective pediculicide and ovacide for the specie of the order of Anoplura. Specific species that affect human beings include pediculus capitis (head lice), pediculus humanus (body lice) and pthiris pubic (pubic lice).
More particularly, the pediculicides and ovacides are present in a composition with solvents and stabilizers. The solvents may help promote the penetration of the composition into the ova in order to act like a ovacide, in addition to being a pediculicide.
In one embodiment, the invention features a composition comprising an effective amount of one or more pediculicidal and ovacidal properties, which may include but is not limited to imidacloprid, spinosad, spinosyn, Spinosyn A, Spinosyn D, any component produced from the Saccharopolyspora spinosa species or a combination thereof; water; benzyl alcohol; hexylene glycol; pentylene glycol; butylene glycol; dipropylene glycol; isopropyl alcohol; and a non-acrylic stabilizer, for example, a co-polymer of methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride cross-linked with 1,9-decadiene. This composition is beneficial because it is capable of solubilizing the pediculicidal and/or ovacidal agents, which results in high mortality of adult lice and their ova.
In one embodiment, the solubilizing agents of the composition may include glycols, for example, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, pentylene glycol, and methoxypolyethylene glycol, hexylene glycol, butylene glycol; benzyl alcohol; isopropyl alcohol; preferably penetylene glycol; combinations of pentylene glycol, benzyl alcohol and isopropyl alcohol, either with or without one of the following: hexylene glycol, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, methoxypolyethylene glycol or propylene glycol; or combinations of hexylene glycol, butylene glycol, benzyl alcohol and isopropyl alcohol.
The present invention also relates to a composition comprising an effective amount of one or more pediculicides and ovacides for nits and adult lice (collectively xe2x80x9cLicexe2x80x9d) of a specie of the order Anoplura and a solubilizing agent. The pediculicides and ovacides are ingredients which control the Lice, including but not limited to any component produced by the Saccharopolyspora spinosa species, imidacloprid (also known as NTN 33893, which is a proprietary chemical of Bayer AG), spinosad, spinosyn, Spinosyn A and Spinosyn D, and a combination thereof, preferably a mixture of Spinosyn A and Spinosyn D in an approximate weight ratio of 80:20. The preferable amount of stabilizers is between about 0.5 to about 1.5%.
What is meant by xe2x80x9ccleansing surfactantsxe2x80x9d is one or more compounds used for skin and/or hair cleaning, and the cleansing surfactants are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. These compounds can also serve as cosmetic emulsifiers. Classes of compounds include soaps and fatty acids/alkali combinations. Examples include, but are not limited to, ammonium lauryl sulfate, ammonium laureth sulfate, sodium lauryl sulfate, sodium laureth sulfate. For a more complete listing of cleansing surfactants, herein incorporated by reference, see CFTA Dictionary 1789-1795.
What is meant by xe2x80x9cemulsifying surfactantsxe2x80x9d is one or more compounds that reduce surface tension and the emulsifying surfactants are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. They create barriers around droplets to prevent them from coalescing. Emulsifiers could be, but are not limited to oil-in-water emulsifiers, water-in-oil emulsifiers, water-in-oil-in-water emulsifiers, oil-in-water-in-oil emulsifiers, silicone-in-water emulsifiers, and water-in-silicone emulsifiers. Examples include, but are not limited to, glyceryl trioleate, acetylated sucrose distearate, sorbitan trioleate, polyoxyethylene (1) monostearate, glycerol monooleate, sucrose distearate, polyethylene glycol (50) monostearate, octyl phenoxypoly (ethyleneoxy) ethanol, deacylerin penta-isostearate, sorbitan sesquioleate, hydroxylated lanolin, lanolin, triglyceryl diisostearate, polyoxyethylene (2) oleyl ether, calcium stearoyl-2-lactylate, cetearyl glucoside, methyl glucoside sesquistearate, sorbitan monopalmitate, methoxy polyethylene glycol-22/dodecyl glycol copolymer, polyethylene glycol-45/dodecyl glycol copolymer, polyethylene glycol 400 distearate and glyceryl stearate, cetyl phosphate, potassium cetyl phosphate. See also CTFA Dictionary 1796-1803.
What is meant by xe2x80x9cfoam-boosting surfactantsxe2x80x9d is one or more compounds that have the ability to either generate or stabilize foams and the foam-boosting surfactants are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. They generally increase the surface viscosity of the vehicle surrounding the bubbles. Examples of foam-boosting surfactants include, but are not limited to, cocamidoethyl betaine, cetyl betaine, disodium cetearyl sulfosuccinate, disodium oleoamphodipropionate, lauramide DEA, lauramidopropyl betaine. See also CTFA Dictionary, 1803-1804.
What is meant by xe2x80x9cemollient skin conditioning agentsxe2x80x9d is one or more compounds that soften and smooth the skin and the emollient skin conditioning agents are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. These compounds achieve this effect lubricating the skin surface, encouraging skin water retention, and altering product textures. Examples include, but are not limited to, octyl hydroxystearate, lanolin, capric/caprylic triglyceride, cetyl palmitate, cetyl alcohol, isopropyl isostearate, glyceryl dilaurate, isopropyl myristate, palm alcohol, and sucrose cocoate. See also CTFA Dictionary 1768-1773.
What is meant by xe2x80x9chumectantsxe2x80x9d is one or more compounds that prevent the skin from losing moisture and the humectants are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. Examples include, but are not limited to, glycerin, glucose, honey, lactic acid, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, sorbitol, sucrose, and trehalose. See also CTFA Dictionary 1773-1774.
What is meant by xe2x80x9cbuffering agentsxe2x80x9d is one or more compounds that can maintain a desired pH in an aqueous environment and the buffering agents are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. Examples include, but are not limited to, boric acid, citric acid, lactic acid, fumaric acid, phosphoric acid, and salts thereof. See also CTFA Dictionary 1733-1734.
What is meant by xe2x80x9cchelating agentsxe2x80x9d is one or more compounds that can complex and subsequently inactivate ions in the formulation and the chelating agents are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. Examples include, citric acid, disodium edetate, pentapotassium triphosphate, and phytic acid. See also CTFA Dictionary 1734-1735.
What is meant by xe2x80x9cpreservativesxe2x80x9d is one or more compounds that prevent or reduce or slow down microbial growth and the preservatives are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. Examples include, but are not limited to, benzoic acid, butylparaben, ethylparaben, propylparaben, methylparaben, sorbic acid, phenoxyethanol, and triclosan. See CTFA Dictionary 1765-1766.
pH Adjusters are also present in some embodiments of the invention and the pH Adjusters are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. xe2x80x9cpH adjusterxe2x80x9d are acids or bases that can be used to adjust the pH of the finished product to the desired level. Examples include, but are not limited to, acetic acid, ammonia, citric acid, ethanolamine, formic acid, oxalic acid, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, and triethanolamine. See also Wenniger and McEwen, eds., 2 International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbook 1764 (2000 ed.) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cCFTA Dictionaryxe2x80x9d). All cited references in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
Further an embodiment of the invention may include one or more moisturizers, preferably propylene glycol and the moisturizers are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. Additionally, emulsifying agents may be desirable, preferably Ceteareth-20, manufactured by Promateen Chemicals Inc., which is a polyethylene glycol ether of cetearyl alcohol. Ceteareth-20 has 20 moles of ethylene oxide which is added to the non-ionic surfactant to increase its water solubility. In the event that an emulsion stabilizer is used, the preferred one is a mixture of cetyl and stearyl alcohols, sold by Croda Inc. under the name Cetearyl alcohol.
In order to prevent the degradation caused by oxidation, antioxidants may be included in the formulation and the antioxidants are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. Antioxidants include, but are not limited to free radical scavengers and reducing agents such as, acetyl cysteine, ascorbic acid, butylated hydroxytoluene, green tea extract, caffeic acid, cysteine, tocopherol, ubiquinone, and propyl gallate, preferably butylated hydroxytoluene (xe2x80x9cBHTxe2x80x9d). See CFTA Dictionary 1727.
What is meant by xe2x80x9chair conditioning agentsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cconditioning agentsxe2x80x9d are compounds that can alter the texture, appearance, styling, or feel of the hair and the conditioning agents are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. Examples include, but are not limited to, alanine, arginine, biotin, calcium panthothenate, dimethicone, cyclomethicone, hydrolyzed plant protein, and polyquaterniums, preferably stearalkonium chloride, sold under the name Ammonyx-4 by Stepan Company. See CFTA Dictionary 1752-1759.
In other embodiments, in addition to the pediculicides, ovacides and Solvent Matrices, these compositions can further comprise adjuvants and the adjuvants are used in an amount which produces the desired function provided that the amount does not effect the stability of the solution. Examples of adjuvants include, but are not limited to vehicles, stabilizers, moisturizers, cleansing surfactants, emulsifying surfactants, emulsifying stabilizers, foam-boosting surfactants, emollient skin conditioning agents, humectants, hair conditioning agents, buffering agents, pH adjusters, chelating agents, antioxidants, preservatives, botanical extracts, fragrances, and dyes.
In another embodiment, the composition includes one or more pediculicide and ovacide, the Solvent Matrices, and one or more stabilizers to prevent physical separation of the formulation (xe2x80x9cStabilizersxe2x80x9d). Non-acrylic decadiene crosspolymers, including but not limited to Stabileze QM and Stabileze 06 (preferably Stabileze QM) manufactured by International Specialty Products may be employed to stabilize and optionally to thicken the formulations. Stabileze QM and Stabileze 06 are benzene-free copolymers of methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride crosslinked with 1,9-decadiene. The INCI name for Stabileze 06 and Stabileze QM is PVM/MA Decadiene crosspolymers. Stabileze 06 has a particle size of  less than 850 xcexc. Stabileze QM has a particle size of  less than 75xcexc. Since Stabileze QM has a smaller particle size, it may be dispersed faster than Stabileze 06 and may be more rapidly converted to a gel. In some embodiments, a neutralizer of the stabilizer may be required to neutralize the formulation to an approximate pH of 5.5 in order to allow thickening of the formulation. A preferred neutralizer is sodium hydroxide.
Stabilizers may also include but are not limited to acrylates/aminoacrylates C10-30 Alkyl PEG-20 Itaconate copolymer, long chain acyl derivatives (including but not limited to ethylene glycol distearate and ethylene glycol monostearate), alkanoamides (including but not limited to cocamide MEA), esters of long chain fatty acids (including but not limited to stearyl stearate), alkyl dimethylamine oxides, methylcellulose, hydroxybutyl methylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, distearyl phthalic amide (e.g. Stephan SAB-2), di(hydrogenated) tallow phthalic amide (e.g. Stephan TAB-2), primary amines with a fatty alkyl moiety of at least 16 carbons (including but not limited to palmitate amine or stearamine), polyacrylic acids, polysaccharide gums (including but not limited to Xanthan Gum), colloidal clays (including but not limited to benzyl dimethyl hydrogenated tallow ammonium montmorillonite) and colloidal silica.
One of the preferred embodiments is in the form of a conditioner or cream rinse for human hair or animal hair. Hair conditioning agents may be included in the formulation.
The compositions can be administered topically to an animal, by the direct laying on or spreading of the composition on the skin or hair, preferably of a mammal, most preferably of a human. The compositions useful in the subject invention involve formulations suitable for topical application to mammalian skin or hair. Additionally, the compositions may be made into a wide variety of product types. These include, but are not limited to solutions, aerosols, lotions, creams, gels, sticks, ointments, pastes, cream rinses, shampoos, and body washes. The preferred embodiments are cream rinses, conditioners and shampoos.
Vehicles include but are not limited to water, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, ethanol, isopropanol, silicones. Preferably, the vehicle is water.
The invention will be clarified further by a consideration of the following examples.